Fight Me
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Based off of Kittienerdie's One-shot "back in Kindergarten" The gang is now in Middle School in seventh grade! Yet the school holds a dark secret within will some new friends along the way help them? Or will a traitor abide within?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I have yet ANOTHER story for you that was inspired by Kittienerdie's "Back in Kindgarten" one shot so i prefer you read that before this anyways I will only select a few OCs because it is SUPER hard juggling them all around and fitting them all in so... Ya anyways enjoy the first chap XD**

* * *

Third person POV  
"Welcome back to middle school Adam." Adam's mother smiles looking back at the teenager in the back of her van.  
"Thanks mom! Can I go home now?" Adam asks.  
"Of course, after school." She laughs letting Adam out.  
"Yo Adam! Over here!" Mitch laughs alongside his best friend Jeremy.  
"Mitch! Jeremy!" Quentin says next to his amphibian hybrid friend.  
"Hey guys!" Ian says walking up to the group.  
"Hey Ian." Jason says floating downwards with his new jetpack.  
"Sweet jetpack Jason!" Ty says fiddling with his headset.  
"Thanks! Hey, wheres Seth(i came up with a random name for Seto)?" Jason asks.  
"Right here guys." The teenaged sorcerer says appearing out of nowhere making the group jump three meters in the air.  
"New spell eh?" Jeremy gasps.  
"Yep!" Seth grins.  
"DAAAAWWWWWN!" A boy yells to the pink and purple haired popular.  
"Drew!" She squeals making Adam's face fall.  
"Dood you have been crushing on her for years, get over it she is the one of the most popular girls in school you dont have much chance in dating her." Mitch rolls his eyes.  
"Ehhhhhh I dont get what it is with you guys and girls, like seriously we are only THIRTEEN." Jeremy rolls his eyes glancing slightly over at his best friend who doesnt notice as he is looking at an unfamiliar girl with long wavy dirty-blond hair, blue eyes a green vest with a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts and shoes and a blue bow in her hair.  
Adam's POV  
I look at Dawn, man she was just so pretty I wish she would like me... I sigh closing my locker and walk to my first class of the day and start my regular routine.  
Jason's POV (im going through everyone)  
I walk around in my blue spacesuit hiding my face with the orange visor and look over at my classmates, they were all guys thankfully I didnt want to start liking a random girl out of the blue because she likes the same things as me.  
Ty's POV  
I walk into my first class seeing Adam there getting his sword ready and grin.  
"Hello class!" The teacher says starting the class.  
Quentin's POV  
"Dude I hate having to change out of my suit, like seriously it's WATERPROOF." I rage with my best friend walking out of the guys locker room and dive into the pool to get ready for class.  
"Yeah I know right!" He says as the teacher comes out.  
Dakota's POV  
The teacher starts the class and Quentin and I start doing laps and finish before the whole class since we are water hybrids.  
"Cheaters." I here some people mutter under their breath as I roll my eyes.  
"Hey FISH!" Someone "jokes" to my best friend as he whimpers.  
"IM NOT A FLIPPING FISH!" He rages, thank goodness the teacher wasnt listening.  
Seth's POV  
I walk into the room and instantly smell ANOTHER failed potion made by the one and only Setalia! Whoopie! (Hes making this face -_-)  
"Oh hi Seth!" She says happily as she makes room for me as I sit down next to my girlfriend (they are in the middle of the school year btw).  
"Hey Setalia." I sigh rolling my eyes slightly.  
"How many times have I told you to call me Seta?!" She says as the teacher comes i and starts the class.  
Ian's POV  
I walk into my cooking class as I looked around one of the guys snatched my sunglasses off of my face making my eyes separate.  
"Oh my..!" He said handing them back as I slightly go insane.  
"Yeah..." I say after putting them on.  
Jeremy's POV  
I walk outside to the arena grabbing a sword along with Mitch and start training with him.  
"Welcome to another day of Hunger games." The teacher smiles.  
Mitch's POV  
We all walk into the chambers to start and the count down ended.  
This game just got serious.

* * *

**ok if you didnt notice i put some Merome in, but this time it is from Jerome's side only! So maybe get a char for him (you will see) and ya also the name of this story will be explained in the middle of it so yeah also Mitch is taken by Kittienerdie for her OC because she let me write this based off of her story so ya also who do you think my char Cliff should be with?**

**A. Setosorcerer**

**B. Minecraftuniverse**

**C. Skydoesminecraft (jk i just wanted to tick off Deadtuber XD)**

**D. Deadlox**

**so anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Random people: *dance to dubstep***

**Me: WTF WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOOOOOO COMBAT BOOTS! (Only Cat will get that reference) SUP DAREDEVILS YOU WILL LOVE DIS CHAPTER SINCE I HA WNT UPDATED IN FOREVER ALSO I DECIDED TO HAVE KAE(cliff) WITH JASON SINCE I HAVE HER WITH SETO IN MOST FICS SO ANYWAYS ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! (Dont ask)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any team crafted or Lacey or any banana republics or bananas I do however own Kae.**

* * *

**_Mitch's POV_**  
I looked around the arena and found my best friend Jeremy and nodded at him agreeing on teaming again and grabbed a bow an arrows then left the cornucopia seeing one of the populars... Drew. My eyes narrowed flinging my sword up at his head making him glare at me and leave the arena.

I happily met up with Jeremy and saw that there was only five more minuets and four more people left including me and Jeremy. I saw a boy hanging around the cornucopia for death match and grinned as Jeremy charged, but got caught and i snuck up on him getting him out as he laughs. 'One more' i grin setting out to find the last person as i see the girl i was looking at in the parking lot and stare in shock.

I see her go into the woods as I follow and I lash out at her as she spins around and parries my sword flinging it up in the air as she catches the sword in great stature. I pull out my iron sword smiling seeing her smirk back as we get into a one on one war.

I get her pinned to the ground with my foot and smile seeing that until she hits me back with the handle of my sword grabbing it and hitting the sensor directly making me "dead".

"Nice play." I say to her and she nods back.

"Like wise." She grins walking to the chests and placing the weapons in them.

"Dood you just got served!" Jeremy laughs as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah c'mon I do not want to be late to science AGAIN." I laugh taking the sensor jacket off and dash off to my locker.

I get to science on time for once and laugh seeing that some girls were flirting with my friends and they are mouthing 'help me!' To me and Jeremy.

The bell rang and the girls dashed to their seats sitting down before Miss Lakemoor came in and sent them to the office.

"Class we have two new students today, this is Lacey and Kae be nice and say hi." She says as I dont look up because i am working on a picture for art.

"Lacey you may go sit by Mitch and Kae you can sit over by Jason." Miss Lakemoor says as a girl sits next to me. I look up and see the girl i fought in my first hour.

"You are NEW to this school?!" I ask not believing how well she fought me.

"Uhhhhh yeah? Didnt the teacher just say i was?" She giggles.

"Heh i guess so I just dont really believe it since I have gone undefeated in Hunger Games for so long it is hard to believe a girl beat me." I say.

"Sexist!" A hybrid cat girl whispers to Lacey loudly as some of the class laughs.

"Kae Machinson!" Miss Lakemoor says to her.

"Yes? This is banana republic!" She says making us laugh.

"If you would like some jewelry I am afraid we went by our name and starting selling banana products, would you like a banana flag?" She says as everyone bursts out laughing.

"KAE MACHINSON DETENTION!" Miss Lakemoor says making everyone stop laughing and Kae's face turn white then I see her smile slightly.

"Oh so you would like to order some bananas tonight?" She says sassily smiling and we all laugh more.

"That's it!" Miss Lakemoor says pulling her out of her chair into the hallway.

"What the heck just happened?" Lacey shakes.

"When Miss Lakemoor gets mad she gets MAD." Adam says making us laugh nervously as she comes back in with a pale-faced Kae.

"Now that that is taken care of" she sighs standing at the podium, "let's start shall we?" She grins as the class shakes slightly.

* * *

**_Lacey's POV_**  
"Kae what happened out there?" I ask my friend as we walk out of Science.

"N-nothing." She says dashing off her grey ears flattened down on top of her head with her head down and tail dragging on the floor.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask Jason as he walks by.

"No I have only known her for an hour and I can tell she is not gonna tell anytime soon." He shakes his head curtly and heads off to his next hour.

"What in the world happened?" I ask myself walking into my math class.

* * *

**DONT KILL ME I ALREADY GOT IN TROUBLE WITH MISS LAKEMOOR IN HERE!**

**Lacey: you do know it was just in the story right?**

**Me: yeah... BANANAS**

**Also: FIND ME ON INSTAGRAM! My name is Cliffdiverwarriorcat on there and i post random crap on it an such so ya! Baiiiiiiii**


End file.
